


My Angel

by Multifiiction



Category: Billy Hargrove x Reader - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016), X reader - Fandom, billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: This wasn’t the “I hate him, I fell in love “scenario, you genuinely felt disgusted by Billy, or did you?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Reader, Billy Hargrove & You, Billy Hargrove - Relationship, Billy Hargrove x Reader, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	My Angel

Billy used to be a complete asshole.

He was the kind you avoided at all costs. He was the kind mothers warned their daughters about. When in reality it was the mothers who should have been warned.

You hated him. Everything he represented and was. Even the way he took his breath was annoying you. Ever since he sat down in class right next to you, and started flirting with you like you were a piece of meat.

However, your mind changed for the better one night.

You saw him driving in front of you, a typical fast driver with no care of the world. He disappeared down the road. You continued on your way home when you suddenly saw his car, his windscreen broken but surprisingly the car was in a good shape. Since you thought he might have been in an accident, you pulled over. Billy wasn’t in the car, you were worried since he might be injured.

“Billy?” you called out but no answer came.

Then you hear a scream coming from the building beside you.

“Billy? I swear if this is a prank…” but when no answer came you headed in. You saw Billy holding onto the side of the railing as something was pulling him down. You ran to him and saw what grabbed him. You couldn’t believe it, you thought the gate was closed.

“I can’t hold.” you hear him say and knew you needed to do something. You grabbed a nearby heavy metal and threw it on the creature. With an “Ugly, bitch.” you were happy when it let go of Billy’s leg and ran away.

“Are you okay? Did it bite you?” Billy immediately stood up, but his leg seemed to be hurt.

“What the fuck was that?”

“It’s dead now, let’s go, I don’t think it was alone.” you helped him back to your car and put him into the front passenger seat and you took the driver’s seat. You took a mental note of the place. Hopper and the others will need to know about this.

You drove away and back to your home.

“Did you hurt your head?”

“No.”

“Only your leg?”

“My leg’s fine! I want to know what the fuck that was.” you knew you needed to lie, ever since the events of the last two years, you were one of the girls in the lab, the oldest one. You could control other people’s minds so you convinced the lab that you weren’t much to their use, and you were set free. You could sometimes control people’s minds, read their thoughts when you wanted to and heal others with your touch. You have been living a normal life ever since. Two years ago, Eleven got out as well and you were reunited. Then the lab closed, you thought everything will be okay.

“A wolf?” you asked skeptically.

“Don’t fucking lie to me! That’s wasn’t any animal!” he kept on yelling about how it ruined his date, jeans and car. You had enough.

“Yeah, because you’d believe me if I said it was from another dimension right?! Because you’d fucking believe if I said that my sister and I are a psychic, yeah a wolf is totally unbelievable.” Billy looked at you like you were crazy and for the first time you met him, he was silent. “Just don’t say anything. I’ll take you home, patch up your leg and then you can get back to fucking mums and ruin families. And I’m the crazy one.” He still had that stupid shook on his face. You gave him space and quiet for the rest of the ride.

Once you arrived to your home, you opened the door and then went back to the car to help Billy. To your surprise he let you help him. You went in and helped him sit on the couch.

“Put your leg up.” he didn’t argue. He put his leg up on the couch next to him. This is when you noticed how severe his injury really was. He either had a high pain tolerance or he didn’t want to whine.

“I’m sorry what I said before, but you can’t tell anyone about this, about me.” you looked at him, practically begging. “They will lock me up again, I cannot be locked up again! You don’t know what it’s like, the darkness, the emptiness. And the tests, oh the tests, please. Please, Billy, don’t tell anyone.” panic set in as you realized what happened, although the lab was closed, you never stopped to worry that another lab might take you, you couldn’t take chances. Billy realized the genuine fear in your eyes and all he could do is nod, but that wasn’t enough for you.

“I need you to say it, Hargrove!”

“Okay, okay, I promise!”

You let out a long sign and placed your hand on his wound. Billy looked at you and watched his wound heal itself. It wasn’t even a minute and his leg was back to normal. You were surprised he didn’t freak out.

“You should probably wash up. My bathroom is at the end of the hallway on the left.” you told him and got up to get a towel.

He took a shower while you sat in the living room. You blamed yourself for telling him so much. You shouldn’t trust him with such information, so then why did you?

There was just something about his eyes. Like he was begging for someone to save him, and not only from the monster that grabbed him. He soon came out of the bathroom. He was all cleaned up.

“You can ask. I can talk about myself maybe that will give you some answers.”

“So, who are you?”

“I hoped you’d at least notice me, we go to the same school, in the same class, and you even sat down next to me once.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I know that. I meant like how can you just heal me with a touch??” for the stress he went through, you found him to be rather calm.

“Honestly? I was born with it. The place I grew up in was… bad, horrible. I was experimented on, they wanted to use my powers and only by controlling the people there was I able to get out. I’m not here to hurt anyone, I just want a relatively normal life, you know for being a monster I rather prefer simple things.” you let him absorb the info you told him. But you could tell there was still some questions in his mind.

“I can control people sometimes, real their thoughts and heal wounds. And I’m currently experimenting if I can do more when I really concentrate I can move small things. No, that’s not a weird question, I can block whose thoughts I’m reading so it’s not overwhelming when I’m in a crowded place. And I can communicate like this.” you answered all of his questions and the last one Billy could only hear in his mind.

“Amazing.” is what he said. “So that thing, that attacked me.”

“It’s not from our world. But I will make sure it goes back to where it belongs. You know for a guy like you, you are awfully quiet.”

“Well, excuse me, I think I just barely survived, then I learn that you have superpowers the last thing I want to think about right now is talking.” he pulled his cigarettes out but you took them from his hands.

“No smoking in here please. I will head to bed now. You can sleep here, oh by the way, I think your car is fine, it was left beside the road. Goodnight.” you stood and went into your room.

Billy slept on your couch that night and in the morning he went to get his car, then home.

You really hoped he won’t tell anyone. And in the meantime, you made sure the guys and Jim knew about what you saw.

The next few went on pretty normally. Bill continued his job as a guard at the local swimming pool, and you went back to your job at the mall. Everything went smoothly. Although Dustin almost got you into some mission against Russians, you didn’t want to get involved.

You worked in a shop as a shop assistant, selling clothes. One day, Max and El came to get some clothes and they said hi to you. The same day you were the one to close the shop, so it was rather late when you left to go home. And since your colleague drove you to work that morning, you needed to take the bus home. But when you got out, you saw an all too familiar car at the entrance with an all too familiar looking guy leaning and smoking against the car’s hood. You figured he was waiting for someone else so you just headed to the bus stop, but then you heard your name.

“Y/N!” you were surprised to know that Billy Hargrove knew your name. “I’ll drive you home, get in.” Maybe it was the fact that you didn’t want to sit next to the bus-creep or that you wanted to avoid the sexual remarks of the bus driver, but soon you found yourself in Billy’s car.

“Slow down, will you? I don’t plan on dying early.” you were extremely uncomfortable at how fast he was driving, and to your surprise, he slowed down. “Thank you. You drive like you are rushing your wife because she’s about to give birth,” you said with a huff, but your comparison made him laugh.

“Never heard that one before, Sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that. It makes me cringe.”

“Doll? Sugar? Princess? Babe?” at that point you knew it was pointless to argue so you just looked out of the window. “Look, I have been thinking.” he said with a serious voice.

“Wow. Hope you didn’t hurt your head.” you didn’t know why you were so mean. Maybe it was because of your work you were tired of the fact that he spent the night and you didn’t sleep much.

“Very funny, but no. And I have decided that you’ll be my girlfriend.”

“Excuse me?” if you were drinking at that moment your drink would be all over his windscreen.

“It’s logical. I’m handsome and full of muscles. And you have superpowers. You saved my life, so you are a perfect choice.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Doll. I know you want this too.”

You looked at him for a second before anger filled you completely. You made his car stop immediately, Billy could have flown out of the windscreen but you held him there.

“Listen to me, Hargrove. I’m not a new name on your list, and I will never be. I respect myself too much for that. I told my deepest secret and you are treating it like that’s only to me. I’m more than just that. Second of all, “full of muscles and handsome”? You are the biggest dickhead I have ever met. And to blame your father for it, ridiculous. You are your own person, just because he treats you like shit, you should never do that to others. Yeah, next time maybe hold your dreams in. I’m sorry what happened to you and you have been through a lot. But no. I’m not going to be your girlfriend so you can show me off like some kind of circus animal.” with that you got out of his car, shutting the door as you started walking home. You heard him start the car and he rolled along next to you, with the window rolled down, he started talking.

“You didn’t let me finish, Y/N.”

“Leave me alone, Hargrove.”

“I don’t want you to be my girlfriend just so I can show you off!” he stopped the car and got out, grabbing your hand and turning you so you were looking him in the eyes. “You are the first person I have felt safe with. And I’m not angry that you looked into my head, my father is a dick, and yes it made me one too. But when I was at your house that night, I finally felt safe. I could sleep without the fear of him getting in or yelling at me. I know how I behaved in the past was horrible, but yesterday changed me, you changed me. I have been thinking about this for the last few days, I think its love. Because I never felt this before.”

You still didn’t want to believe him, obviously, Mother Nature was on his side, so it started to rain.

“Get in, you’ll get soaked!” but soon Billy realized that you stopped the rain from getting on you, like an invisible umbrella. “Please, just let me take you home, it’s the least I can do after what you did yesterday.”

You decided to stop being a brat and got in.

“How’s your leg?” you asked silently he barely heard it.

“Hmm? Oh. Perfectly fine thank you, you really are an angel, My Angel.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I wasn’t fair with you. You just annoy me.”

“I was called worse before, so no worries.”

“You annoy me Billy. You with your flirting, your perfect skin and hair and eyes. It annoys me how much I like you. I’m just like every other girl at the school who lusts over you.”

“Lust?”

“That’s all you got from that?”

“No. I got the part that my skin is perfect so are my eyes and hair.” there was a smile on his face and soon you smiled too. Seeing him happy made you happy as well.

“I won’t read your mind again, ever. I promise.”

“Feel free, Angel. To be honest not really much is going on in this department.” he said motioning to his head. “But this department. It’s always open.” he said lowering his movements to his crotch. It was obviously just a joke to make you smile, and it did. Soon you got to your home and he stopped the car turning to look at you. “How about I take you out tomorrow? We can have dinner or whatever people do on a normal date.”

“Dinner sounds nice.” you said nodding your head and avoiding his eyes.

He moved his hand to your cheeks and moved your head to face him, his eyes stared into yours as he leaned in to plant a small kiss to your lips. It was a short kiss, but it was all he needed.

“Then tomorrow Angel.”

“Six.”

“I should pick you up at six?”

“No, that was my name in the lab.” you shoved him the number on your arm. “Number Six.”

“Well, I prefer Angel. My Angel.” he said as he pulled your hand up and kissed your tattoo.

After that, you got out of the car and he drove home. Both of you excited for tomorrow’s date.

The day Billy got attacked, he changed. He met you and his eyes got opened. You became his everything, his safe place where he could be truly himself. Sure, with others, he was the same, but with you and with those who mattered, he learned to be himself.


End file.
